cherlloydfandomcom-20200214-history
M.I.A
“'M.I.A'” is a song by English singer and songwriter Cher Lloyd, released on 11 October 2019 through Universal Music Group. Cher teased the single before announcing it by removing all posts on her Instagram and changing her layout to all pink color. Soon after Cher posted “M.I.A”, with each letter being posted to her feed every 4 hours. Background "M.I.A is the lead single off of Lloyd's upcoming third album, currently titled with the placeholder name "CL3". The song is the first song released by Cher Lloyd in 2019 being released almost one year after 2018’s “None Of My Business”. On the release day of the song, Lloyd stated in an Instagram post that "M.I.A is OUT NOW!! I can’t believe it’s finally here. Feeling quite emotional right now, I’m excited but also really nervous. This song means so much to me and I’ve poured everything I have into every aspect of it. This process hasn’t been easy, but it’s been the most rewarding so far in my career. Thank you to everyone who contributed to all things M.I.A, thank you for helping bring my vision to life! And finally... to everyone who has ever shown me support, thank you thank you thank you! This is for you…. Cher xx". Composition Musically, "M.I.A" has a length of two minutes and twenty-seven seconds. The song was co-written by Cher Lloyd herself and features a more urban pop production from Multi-Platinum, Grammy Nominated Producer Nico The Owl, and Multi-Platinum producer Joznez. The song had additional production from Hitimpulse as well as Morien van der Tang, and Faried Arween Jhauw. In the song, Cher talks about wanting to leave the party her friends dragged her out to, and go escape with the guy she’s had her eye on all throughout the party. In the chorus, Cher sings to her possible lover “No lie, no lie. I’ve been vibing to you all of this time”, and “I say, "Hi”, now let’s go M.I.A”. Cher wants the guy to know she’s ready when he is to leave the party and go "M.I.A". Cher described "M.I.A" in a radio interview as an Anti Party song, saying she wanted to make people feel the urge to get up and dance when the song comes on. Critical Reception Heiko of Celeb Mix stated "M.I.A.” is a refreshing new release by the singer. It sees Cher Lloyd combining her early roots in hip hop with her affinity for creating catchy pop releases. The singer created a fun track that more than just makes up for the long wait. But please, don’t go m.i.a. on us again, Cher! This song is too good to not follow it up with another banger!"3. On top of that Lilly Pace of Billboard proclaimed the song as "Infectious" and "a mood". Music Video The music video for the song was released through YouTube on 11 October 2019, and shortly after in Canada. The video was filmed at the Barbican Centre, as well as in a Laundromat. Lloyd and her dancers, Dance around in outfits from the British pop star's recently-announced clothing line, "GLO". Lyrics Category:Singles